Your Heart May Not Be Mine To Hold
by CerudianStar
Summary: Alfred finds it hard to convey his feelings to Arthur and let's things get in the way. Things that can ultimately make or break his chances of ever being with Arthur. Gauken Hetalia AU Slight PruCan and one sided FrUk
1. My precious feelings

Hello everybody! This my first Hetalia fanfiction and it had to of course be UsUk since they're one of my two OTP's. It takes place in Gauken Hetalia since I like the AU.~ Hope you enjoy. c:

* * *

"I can't believe it's almost Christmas...it feels like it was just spring." Arthur sighed as he set down his pen from the ridiculous amount of paper work he had to finish. "_Stupid bloody worthless frog leaving me to do all the work as always."_

"Boy Artie you need to lighten up a little! I mean Christmas is awesome after all!" Alfred said smiling widely from the entrance of the Arthur's school office.

"Great just what I bloody need an idiot with a hero complex to come to distract me from my work." Arthur scowled "What do you want Jones?"

"C'mon Artie I told you to call me Alfred~."

"I most certainly will not call yo-"

"It's not hard, see like this." Alfred said holding Arthur's face with his hands.

"Watch how my lips moves. It's Aaaaa-lfred" He said pronouncing it slowly as he closed into Arthur's face.

Arthur blushed which he would later deny because he certainly does not blush like some school girl, especially not because the idiot's warm hands were on his face and not because they were inches from their lips touching.

"Ge-ge-get away from me you yank!" Arthur said as he sputtered and ripped himself from Alfred's hold.

Alfred Pouted. "Sheesh whats wrong with ya? I was just showing ya how to say my name."

"I-I know how to say your bloody name, and don't invade my personal space you dolt! I will call you as I bloody like Jones!" Arthur said regaining his composure. "Now is there something you want that you came here for or did you just stop by to annoy me?"

"Oh yeah! I was gonna ask you-"

"It's **Going **you git."

"Huh?"

"The right way to say it, it's_ I was __**going**__ to ask you_. Not **gonna **ask you. What the hell is this butchering of the English language. "

"What are you my English Teacher?" Alfred said exasperated.

"Heavens no, I wouldn't have let you pass with that kind of misuse of the language."

"**Anyway**, as I was saying I was gonna ask you if you wanted to go to McDonald's with me."

"You know I-"

"Yeah, yeah, you don't like that so called greasy crap of a food."

"Then why-"

"You could always get a salad or something. You know so you can take a break from your work cause you know it's bad for your health if you skip meals and just work all the time." Alfred said smiling

Arthur felt the blush creeping up to his face again, and tried to ignore the fuzzy feeling from the pit of his belly.

"_Did he come to ask me to eat with him because he was worried about me?"_

"O-oh well that does sound nice,..the part of taking a break from my work I mean! Not the part of going to McDonald's with a git like you!" Arthur said backhandedly

"Right." Alfred said rolling his eyes.

"So is that a yes then?"

"Yes, yes, just let me get my coat and we'll head off." Arthur said getting up from his chair.

"Awesome! Actually, while you do that I'm **going** to get my bag from my locker." Alfred said grinning as he pronounced the _going _louder than the rest of his sentence.

"You bloody git." Arthur said as a light shade of red tinted his cheeks."

"Haha. Well be right back!" He said running off.

_"Score! I got to see his cute flushed face." _he said to himself smugly.

* * *

"Sorry I took so long, I couldn't open my locke-." Alfred stopped mid sentence.

It's not because Arthur wasn't there, on the contrary he was but it was the way Alfred had found him. Arthur was fast asleep sitting on the ledge of the window with his cheek pressed against the cold glass, with the most serene face Alfred has ever seen on Arthur's usually scowling one. His lips were slightly parted as puffs of air were softly released and sucked in.

Alfred inched closer to Arthur's sleeping form, his baby blue eyes softening as he continued to look at Arthur's sleeping form.

_"See this is what you get for overworking yourself Arthur." _

He unconsciously reached out and rubbed the back of his hand softly against Arthur's exposed cheek.

Arthur slightly flinched at the soft contact but otherwise stayed asleep.

It was moments like these that Alfred wished he could tell Arthur how he felt about him, so that they could be together and live happily like in all those cheesy Hollywood films he watched.

He'd make sure Arthur smiled more often, he'd make sure Arthur was never alone, but importantly he would make sure that Arthur was happy.

He wanted Arthur only to look at him with those few and in-between smiles that graced his face so rarely.

**He wanted Arthur to hold his heart in the palm of his hand and he would hold onto Arthur's forever in return.**

_I really don't think you'll ever realize just how you make me feel Arthur._

Alfred thought as he smiled to himself bitterly and retracted his hand from Arthur's cheek.

"Well I'm not letting an opportunity to see you like this slip by." Alfred whispered silently as he took his phone out and snapped a picture of Arthur and saved it.

**_You're heart may not be mine to hold, but my heart is always yours to keep._**

**_

* * *

_**

**I hope you all enjoyed this and I was thinking of leaving it as a oneshot, but I will continue it because I think it would be unfair to leave Alfred feeling that way without a response from Arthur himself. Haha. So this will be a multi chapter fic with multiple pairings, please leave a review it gives me more fuel to get the next chapter up sooner. c: _  
_**


	2. The blowout

**Ahhh, I'm so sorry this took forever my job keeps me busy. :c Anyway I hope you like this chapter I tried my best, truly I did. ;o; I'm still no expert at writing fan fiction but I hope to get better along the way. **

* * *

The hallways always have mindless chatter resounding in them whether it was from a new rumor circulating or just talk between friends, to the frantic footsteps of students trying to make it to class before being late was now all nonexistent. Well besides the exception of two people's footsteps and a loud angry voice echoing through them.

"Why didn't you bloody wake me up sooner you git!" Arthur snarled as he rubbed his gloved hand against his cold cheek.

"Haha, it's your fault for falling asleep it's not like I took that long anyway."

"You took more than Bleeding 15 minutes!"

"Whatever, it was probably your time of the afternoon to take your nap old man."

"Wh-who are you calling an old man! I'm only a year older than you, you git! Arthur yelled as his cheeks burned up in the anger of being call _old_ because he certainly was not old! Arthur proceeded by taking a swipe at the annoying American.

"Awe, look at you you're all flustered now, how cute." Alfred said smiling as he easily caught Arthur by the wrist before he could hit him.

_"Did he just call ME cute..?" _

_Well at least his cheek wasn't cold anymore._

"What did you just say?" Arthur said as he stopped walking.

_"Oh shit." Alfred thought._

"Ahhahaha,...What are you on about? Are your imaginary friends whispering things to you again?" Alfred said hoping Arthur would get mad and drop the previous little slip of his.

"They're not imaginary! puff is very warm and little Mint is very friendly! They keep me company when I'm lonely and are very caring I'll have you know!"

"Besides returning to the topic from earlier how long does it take to run and get your bag from your locker? Aren't you the almighty all star quarterback? Or is that crap of a fatty food you gobble down every day finally taking a toll on you?" Arthur smirked as he noticed the flinch Alfred made at his comment.

"McDonald's if not crap! It's delicious and full of goodness!"

"Oh yes it's quite full of fatty goodness if I may say. Actually is it me or have you gained a few pounds?" Arthur said poking at Alfred's stomach to emphasize his point.

Alfred stood agape.

"I'm not fat! It's all muscle!" He whined.

"Whatever you want to call it love." Arthur shrugged as he continued walking.

_"That will show you for calling me old."_

Alfred puffed up his cheeks in displeasure.

"T-thats's not cool you know Arthur! Making fun of someone as good looking as me. You know how many girls wished they could go on a date with the awesome me?" Alfred boasted

Something tightened in Arthur's heart as he heard those words spoken. Sure he knew there were indeed a lot of girls who would do nearly anything to go out with Alfred. He's not naive, he hears girls lovingly speak of Alfred and their love for him in class, in the hallways, heck even at football games.

He knows he himself is not any way near good enough for Alfred affection...

Yes, he, Arthur Kirkland the fuckin president of the student council was in love with the cocky American. He had long ago left denial and accepted his feelings for him. Even if he knew those feelings were simply one sided and never had a slight chance of being returned.

"And you know I might even go out with one of them just to show ya I'm not fat and unattractive, I mean I bet they'll much better company than a unbearably stuffy and bitter guy like you. Hmph, actually you're probably just jealous 'cause I'm so damn likable, and have hordes of people after me unlike you."

Arthur tightened his fists and turned around to face Alfred in the eyes with burning anger.

"Then why don't you bloody fuckin do it! See if I give a damn if you let some girl hang on your arm with false love and adoration rather than have someone around who will give you actual companionship!" Arthur yelled as he grabbed Alfred by the collar of his beloved bomber jacket and pulled him down to meet him at his level.

"And don't you dare speak of me as if you know everything about me. Last time I checked I never told you anything about my love life. So don't conclude shit by yourself, how the hell do you know if someone hasn't confessed to me? Sure it not be several people that are after me but don't take me as someone who hasn't been in a relationship whether it has been serious or not."

That didn't sit right with Alfred, other people were interested in Arthur, other people have been with Arthur.

"Oh and for you information you git I never forced you to hang out with someone as **unbearable **as me! You're free to leave any bloody time you wish, because I most certainly don't need some idiot like you pestering me all the time! You always distract me, and cause problems for me!"

Arthur said as he let go of Alfred's collar and pushed him back.

Hurt and anger flashed through Alfred's sky blue eyes as he stumbled back but was completely missed by Arthur whom was just beyond pissed.

"So that's how you feel huh?" Alfred said with a low voice trembling slightly.

"Damn straight that's how I feel!"

"Fine if that's how you feel our friendship ends here and now then!" Alfred yelled back refusing to let his voice crack.

"Hahaha." Arthur laughed with bitterness as he placed his hand over his eyes.

"I wonder what took so long...this blow out was bound to happen at one point."

"Well I guess we're lucky it just happened now then so we wouldn't have to suffer with each other anymore...and you know what I'm glad! That way I don't have to deal with your shit of an attitude anymore." Alfred said as he walked past Arthur and headed out the door of the academy slamming the doors.

Arthur backed up against the wall and let himself slip down and began letting the tears he was holding in roll down his face as sobs wracked his body.

"...Stupid Alfred...bloody stupid feelings..." Arthur continued sobbing as he pulled his knees to his chest until his sobs died down but the tears continued to fall.

He finally let himself calm down and get to his feet to stagger off home with a heavy heart.

He knew what would help him remedy his ailing heart. Some warm beer would do the trick.

Alfred made it home in record time secluding himself in his room immediately not even bothering to say he was home to his brother whom had been waiting for him.

Matthew did not ask any questions, he didn't need to, to know his brother was in pain over something. He caught a glimpse of drying tear streaks on Alfred face as he had tried to rush past him.

Matthew just held his polar bear plush close to his chest and hoped that whatever was wrong was remedied soon because it was painful to see his brothers smile replaced with a a expression etched with sadness. Maybe he should consult Gilbert tomorrow at school to see if he knew what happened. The albino always seemed to know what was going on in the school after all.

It was simple to say that Alfred felt as bad if not worse than Arthur. He let his big mouth ruin his friendship with his best friend and the person he loved. He should have stopped the fight right from the get go rather than fueling it. Alfred couldn't help responding so harshly knowing that Arthur thought of him as such a burden and the possibility that he had other contenders for Arthur's affection.

He really didn't mean anything he said back there. Sure Arthur could act like a unbearable pain in the ass sometimes with his old man tendencies and constant insults but that's who Arthur was. Alfred wouldn't change a thing about him. what others saw a imperfections in Arthur, Alfred would just say it was one of many cute points.

Like those large eyebrows Arthur had that everyone would mock suited his boyish face just right. Those emerald green eyes were beautiful and captivating like miles of grassland. His unruly sand blond hair that looked like he hadn't even bothered to brush when he woke up in the morning shined in the sun. His accent was absolutely sexy and Alfred had to keep himself from giggling like some girl when it got thicker at certain times.

But now there Alfred was sitting on his bed with his heart clenching painfully in his chest. Thinking over the events that happened just moments ago in his mind.

"I promised I would make Arthur smile more, make sure he'd never be alone and be happy. But it seems I managed to do the exact opposite of that in a matter of seconds... I left him there alone, sad and definitely not smiling. What kind of hero am I?" Alfred whispered to himself as he let a fresh patch of tears stream down his face.

**YOU left me, sweet, two legacies,-**

** A legacy of love**

**A Heavenly Father would content,**

**Had he the offer of;**

**You left me boundaries of pain **

**Capacious as the sea, **

**Between eternity and time**

**Your consciousness and me.**

**By Emily Dickinson**

**

* * *

**

**Poor Arthur and Alfred, but I couldn't help but put some angst into this story. Things have to get worse in order for them to get better at some point, right? But don't worry this will be a happy ending and I'm not sure yet but I might raise this rating up later to M. (But I'm sure I'll fail at smut so we'll see.) Also I couldn't help but reference that poem by Emily Dickinson I've always loved that poem after reading it and it seemed to suit the mood.  
**

**Also on a reviewers request I will put some slight PruCan in my story. c: **

**Reviews make me happy and motivate me to post the next chapter up sooner so do review please! ~  
**


	3. Surprise confession

**Ugh sorry for the delay but I started college and I find it hard to write and draw on my spare time. But here's the next chapter as promised and thank you all for the lovely reviews! Also PruCan in this chapter.~ This is un-beta'd so sorry for the errors. ;o; I added the quotation marks now forgive me! D:  
**

* * *

"Man it's cold!" Alfred whined as he zipped up his favorite bomber jacket all the way up.

"Well you didn't expect for that jacket alone to keep you warm did you? You didn't even put a scarf or gloves on when you knew it was freezing! You'll get sick Alfred!" Matthew scolded his older brother.

"I was in a hurry since I was running late!"

"That's your fault for not wanting to wake up."

"Humph, more like your fault for insisting I go to school today. I didn't want to go today. Alfred grumbled. Alfred what s wrong? You've been kind of odd since last night when you got home and you didn't want to come to school which is odd because you love school." Matthew asked as he looked at his brother with concern.

"Eh? You're overreacting Mattie I was just tired from yesterday, I mean football practice was pretty intense in this weather since the coach doesn't want us to get rusty for next season so he's working us hard for our senior year."

Matthew eyed his brother suspiciously.

_"There's no way Alfred would come home with dry tear marks from football practice..."_

"You sure Alfred? You know you can talk to me if you ever need to."

"Thanks bro but like I said nothing's wrong I was just tired from yesterday's practice is all. Plus how can I not feel awesome with winter break and Christmas coming around the corner!" He said as he flashed a smile, a smile that was missing it's usual brilliance.

"Hmmm, I guess that's understandable." Matthew just frowned as he decided not to pry any further into Alfred s obvious lie.

"We just made it with a few minutes to spare thank goodness because I couldn't bear to ruin my perfect attendance." Matthew sighed as he brushed off some snow from his coat.

"Meh, what's one tardy anyway? I got tons myself and I'm still awesome." Alfred gloated as if tardiness was any good.

"Not as awesome as me though!" A familiar albino yelled as he approached the brothers.

"Whatever my awesomeness and yours are on completely different level's Gilbert!"

"Of course! Mine far surpasses yours American! But anyway I'm not hear to argue my awesomeness, I've been looking for Matthew!" He said as he wrapped his arm around Matthews shoulders.

_"How can Mattie stand this guy much less love him."_

Alfred's eyes slightly twitched at this but didn't voice his thoughts.

"Ah, sorry I was running late because of Alfred. He said as he flushed slightly from the contact."

"Nah it's cool we still have time to make out before class!" Gilbert stated enthusiastically.

"D-d-don't say such things in public!" Matthew sputtered.

"Hahaha. I was just kidding I just wanted to fluster you but if you're up to it..."

"Hey if I hear you've been doing things to harass my bro I'll kick you ass. Alfred said protectively."

"It's not harassment if he enjoys it right?" Gilbert smirked.

Alfred narrowed his eyes ready to threaten him but Matthew interfered.

"E-enough! Let's get going now Gilbert, okay?"

"Fine, fine but I wouldn't mind telling your brother about our fun escapades in many fun places like-"

"I said that's enough let's go!" Matthew said as he blushed a deep shade of red as he dragged his albino boyfriend off.

"Okay that's just way too much info that I didn't need to know about my little brother." Alfred said to himself as he tried to forget what he just heard and stalked off to class with his mind still overrun by a certain thick brow British boy.

* * *

Arthur wasn't doing too dandy himself, he currently had a splitting headache and was feeling no less upset over the fight with Alfred. Right when he got home yesterday he had proceeded to get drunk and pass out on his couch from a mix of alcohol and crying his heart out. He couldn't concentrate on anything but replay the words he and Alfred had crossed with one another the day before.

"Oui, mon cher you okay you seem much more grumpier than usual." France said as he entered the student council room.

Ah that's right the bloody frog was here for a meeting on the upcoming winter dance he had nearly forgotten being caught up in his inner turmoil.

"Actually no I'm not doing all that bloody well and your annoying presence isn't helping so leave frog."

"But my dearest Arthur aren't we supposed to speak about the final arrangements for the dance? Or could it be possible you're bitter because no one has asked you yet?"

Arthur just glared at him with malice.

"That's it isn't it!~ Don't fret if you like I'll accompany you even though I was planning to go single to get the lonely women. Hoho.~"

"As if I'd go anywhere with the likes of you! Plus I have been asked but denied the invitation for your information!" Arthur seethed.

"Is that so? Maybe you're stressed? I know! A massage will do you well.~ " He said as he crept up on Arthur from behind and began massaging his shoulders.

"O-oi what are you doing!"

Working out the kinks and man do you have a lot of them! He said as he continued.

"A-ahh.~ I'm no more stressed than usual you git... " Arthur lied with not bite as he leaned his head to rest on his desk and allowed France to work on his shoulders.

_"This actually feels good who knew the frog would be good for something."_

"Well then what s the matter?" France said as he crept his hands down Arthur's shoulders to somewhere more interesting.

"Oi, what the hell do you think you're doing!" Arthur said bolting up.

"Shh.~ " France said as he turned Arthur's chair around and cupped the British boys face to lean him in for a kiss.

"You bloody pervert!" Arthur sputtered and flushed as he pushed France's unwanted attention away.

"No need to be so aggressive I was just trying to console you and share my love." France said as he feigned being hurt by Arthur's sudden outburst.

"Bullocks! You'd do anything to get your hands on people!"

"Uh, uh, that's where your wrong mon cher.~"

"Eh? What do you mean I'm wrong you idiot!" Arthur angrily asked obviously losing the last remnants of whatever relief that massage had brought him.

"I flirt yes, yes I do. I touch people on numerous bases too, even have sex with many people but when I "harass" you I mean it in the purest of ways. " France said as he purred.

"And how the hell is trying to grope me and kiss me forcibly pure!"

"Well pure are my intentions because I'm not doing it for a one night stand, non, not with you. See I don't just kiss anyone, I only kiss people I love."

"Wha-what?" Arthur said as his mind tried to comprehend what France has just tried to sublimely tell him.

**"Je t'adore Arthur**, to put it quite simple."

France seemed serious it was said with no hint of humor in his voice but with something Arthur couldn't quite put his finger on but perhaps adoration and hope...?

Arthur was flabbergasted. He had never imagined such words being referred to him by France of all people!

_"Shit this sucked he just had been confessed to by someone who wasn't Alfred. The one person he truly wanted love from."_

_

* * *

_

_"I should go tell Arthur I'm sorry...no that's not enough after what I said yesterday."_ Alfred thought as he stopped in his tracks in the silent hallway leading to the student council office.

_"I really hurt his feelings, maybe I should wait and buy him a unicorn plush after school to and go to his house to apologize. That should soften him up, heck I'll even go as far as to eat his horrible cooking!"_

"Ugh! But I can't stand going through the whole day knowing Arthur is upset because of me!" Alfred said as he looked at his Batman watch on his wrist showing him that the bell was going to ring any minute.

He bit his lip as he contemplated whether going now or not.

"Ahh!~ It shouldn't be this hard to decide!" Alfred said shaking his head vigorously.

*Ringing of the school bells *

"Ah, crap the bell rang!" He said as he started to hear his fellow classmates voices and steps fill the hallways.

_"Screw this heroes aren't scared! I'm going to go see Arthur clear this all up and I'm going to tell him exactly how I feel about him right now! Sure I wanted to make my confession special, some place romantic and memorable like in those romance movies I watch. Not a day after an argument at school none the less. But I can't bear not telling him anymore he means to much to me for me not to be honest with him. He might hate me, kick my ass but it's better than not knowing what could be if he returns my feelings right?" _ Alfred said to himself as he gulped but raised his head high.

_"I'll miss all my classes if that's how much time it takes to talk to Arthur!"_ Alfred thought to himself determined as he strode over to Arthur's office.

But nearing the door his determination faltered a bit as his insecurities began to rise again.

_"It'll be alright, be positive!"_ He repeated in his head over and over again like a mantra.

**_"Here I come with my heart on my sleeve Arthur, as open as I've ever been, please, please don't reject me. I don't know how my heart would take it ._" **Alfred frowned to himself as he clutched his now rapid beating heart with one hand as the other reached the gold door knob.

* * *

**Ahaha, yes there will be one sided fruk in this story, it'll further complicate things for the two. I hope you enjoyed the chapter I'll try to update soon but for now please review! **


	4. Misunderstanding

Sorry about the wait but here the next chapter enjoy!~ 33

* * *

Once Alfred took hold of the gold knob he opened the door rapidly and was about to spill his heart out but the sight before him was definitely something he was not expecting to be part of his heart felt confession.

Right before him was his beloved British man pushed against the creamy vanilla wall of the student council room by a familiar man with blond wavy hair who currently had his lips on Arthur's whom had an obvious flush across his face. He had come to know Francis best as Arthur's most hated enemy. Well that's what he was told and what he saw but by the looks of it, it seemed the complete opposite.

Alfred's heart twisted painfully as his grip on the door knob tightened and he resisted the tears that threatened to spill from his eyes. _"Are they so into it that they can't even take into account that I'm here!" _He said angrily to himself.

Arthur had been shocked when the France had suddenly cornered him to the wall and placed his lips on his. He was too shocked to react at first but now that was simmering away and he decided to take control of the situation by pushing France away from him with all his strength.

The French man stumbled back obviously not expecting such force to come from Arthur's slender body.

Only when France's body was off him he noticed Alfred standing there at the entrance and were those tears in his eyes?

"_How long has he been there, did he see Francis kissing me!" _Arthur asked himself stiffening.

"What are you looking at Arthur?" France asked as he recovered from his stumble and turned around to spot the tall American at the door.

France only smirked as he faced him. "Hmm, what's this now, did you need something Alfred?"

That smile, that smug smile that France had on his face didn't sit well with Alfred he wanted nothing more than to punch it right off his face.

Unknown to Alfred France knew of his feelings for Arthur all too well, sure he hadn't been told by said person directly but he wasn't oblivious to it as everyone else seemed to be. The way Alfred's eyes would linger on Arthur, how he was so affectionate and clingy to the Englishman did not pass by him. He knew that this boy would be his competition for Arthur and he would be dammed if he let Alfred beat him to his precious Englishman's heart.

Though he could not help but feel incredibly content on the fact that he beat him to confessing and guessed he was caught kissing Arthur by the way the American boy was glaring deadly daggers at him.

Arthur sensed the tenseness in the room as he finally decided to speak up.

"Alfred…are you tearing up? Did someone hurt you, are you alright?" Arthur asked with an almost inaudible voice as he still tried to regain his barrings.

"Actually no I'm not alright and yes someone just absolutely crushed me to pieces, actually more like ripped by heart out and stomped on it but then again my feelings really don't matter do they? I mean we're not exactly friends anymore, right?" He responded with no attempt of covering the hurt in his voice.

"Alfred that's-"Arthur attempted to say but he was interrupted by Alfred.

"S'okay I'll leave now I see you have more important things to see to, sorry for intruding won't happen again." Alfred said as he proceeded to take on last hated glance at France and shut the door.

"Alfred!" Arthur yelled as he took off intending to catch up the stupid American to clear up this whole mess but was grabbed by the arm before he could set a foot outside the door.

"France let go! I got to catch up to Alfred and explain that this is a misunderstanding…that yesterday was a huge misunderstanding!" Arthur said desperately.

"Non." France said simply.

"What? What do you mean no! Let me bleeding go you frog! You have some nerve after what you just did!"

"Why?" France asked silently.

"Why what!" Arthur responded angrily.

"Why is he so precious to you?"

Arthur stopped attempting to get loose of his grip as he looked at France startled by his question.

France had felt an incredible surge of jealousy go through him once he saw how pained Arthur was when Alfred has left. He could not deny that he knew that Arthur held strong feelings towards the annoying American it was all too obvious. It just seemed that Arthur and Alfred were too oblivious to realize that their feelings were being returned to one another.

"I've known you longer and yet he knows you better than I, he's dearer to you, he's the one you want not me." Sadness flashed through his eyes as he loosened his grip on Arthur's arm.

"I've made it clear how I feel towards you and yet you'd rather go after someone who hurts you and someone who might not even love you?"

Okay that last part was a lie but he wasn't about to tell Arthur that and absolutely crush his chances.

"Alfred doesn't hurt me!" Arthur retorted.

"Look at yourself Arthur! You just said you wanted to clear up a huge misunderstanding you guys had yesterday, now it makes complete sense to why you were so mopey all morning! To why you had your eyes red when you came to school in the morning, to why you had a horrible headache, probably from all the crying and drinking you did last night!"

"How would you-"

"I've always watched you closely, even more so when I realized what I felt for you." He said plainly as if his words were as common and when talking about the weather.

"Then why wait till now to tell me!" Arthur asked exasperated.

"It never seemed like the right moment. Actually at one point I was close to telling you when you're family had that big party back in England three years ago for your older brother but you were still in your delinquent stage and I will admit I was intimidated that you or you horrendous friends might pummel me once I told you."

"Not that I minded that stage you always wore jeans that were so tight fitted and it really extenuated you derriere. And you had this absolute dominant aura about yourself. ~" France said dreamily.

Arthur blushed at this and the fact that he was being watched so intently for years by the perverted French man nonetheless!

"Don't speak about such things here at school are you trying ruining my reputation here!" Arthur hissed.

"Don't worry mon amour you're secret is safe with me." He said as he winked.

"But let's get back on track to what we were speaking of, why he and not I? Will you not give me a chance? And don't try to steer this conversation elsewhere Arthur."

"_Well damn looks like he was screwed."_

_

* * *

_

Ugh sorry whatever is wrong with this especially Francis french speaking of trying to say "my love" I don't know french. OTL Reviews please! They fuel me to write the next chapter sooner. Next chapter will be over how Alfred feels etc. Thank you for showing your interest in this story by the way, I never thought my story would get so much attention towards it. ;o; 333_  
_


	5. Resolve

Hey everyone it's been forever since my last update I'm so sorry, life as you know is very busy. Anyway I have not quit on this story on the contrary I know exactly how it's going to flow and end, just need to find time to write it out. orz So I hope you like this chapter and I'll try not to take too long on uploading the next chapter but leave a review and it'll persuade me to do it faster. And those who have left a review thus far thank you guys, you're all awesome. 3

* * *

Arthur scowled. "Is this really necessary right now? I mean you don't exactly have a free period like m-"

"Yes Arthur it is important, you can't just avoid this like it never happened. I confessed to you, at least give me a reason, an explanation and perhaps a chance? Besides class can wait I find this more important than whatever I won't learn in Philosophy."

"D-don't talk so easily about professing your love to me so easily i-its…!" Arthur fumed looking away from France trying to fight off the blush that was forming on his face.

"Does it disgust you?" France stated.

"That's not it! I mean it's just...ugh! Dammit, fine we can talk about it, but can we speak elsewhere. I don't exactly feel comfortable speaking about these things where other people might over hear."

Arthur knew better than to expect privacy in this Academy whether it is prestigious or not. Some people don't exactly care much to mind their own business he'd actually been a few altercations with certain people before. After that time in the locker room he had learned his lesson, oh yes he had.

France smiled. "Of course mon cher we can go talk about it at the cafe a few blocks from here, perhaps like a date after school?"

"Don't push it frog, but now that you got what you want head off to class and leave me be."

"Haha, well it's worth a try, non?" France laughed putting his hands up in defeat and going to the door.

"Well I'll meet you at the gates later then? I'll need to go get some of my things from my locker though so don't go off leaving because I know where your dorm is." France said with a smirk.

"I won't go anywhere! I'll meet you there." Arthur sneered as France opened and shut the door.

Arthur just stood there looking at the brown wood door with one thing in his mind:

_"Alfred…"_

* * *

"Hey France, what's up man?"

"Hmm?" France turned around from his locker where he was getting his books for class.

"Ah! Why Gilbert my dearest friend what on earth are you doing here, shouldn't you be in class?"

"Well actually I just came from the teachers' lounge room. The awesome me just planted several of those nasty smelling fart bombs in there, once the teachers go to have a nice little break they'll run out like there really was a bomb. Kesesese~"

"I guess dating Matthew has not changed you entirely then, it's still odd to think you guys are together. No offense of course."

"Nah, none taken everyone was surprised when we started going out, I mean it's kinda odd to see a delinquent like me going out with such an innocent guy. I didn't really think it was going to last more than a week myself but funny how things work out. Haha.

I mean he doesn't really care about what I've done and he's really supportive and caring something I'm only used to from west. Kinda makes me want to change, well sort off 'cause I'm not sure I could every entirely let my old self go I mean pulling pranks on other people is just to awesome. Keseses...ahh…I really do think I'm starting to fall a bit deep here." Gilbert said scratching the back of his head bashfully.

"Well whether others might disagree with your relationship I can tell that you're a lot happier and that's wonderful to see my friend. Plus I don't see Matthew complaining but rather much happier himself." France smiled.

_I also wish to have something similar like yours someday soon. _France thought to himself wistfully.

"I'll agree with you on that Matthew just fills up that void I never knew I had y'know? It's weird to think he's related to that annoying American. Actually he just threatened me today about doing indecent things with his brother." Gilbert rolled his eyes.

"Ah, yes he can be threatening in many different levels actually." France said bitterly.

"Eh, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing at all but I got to get going Arthur will get mad if I actually miss class even when he agreed to go out later with me. He said as he shut the locker door and tightened his scarf around his neck.

"Bushy brows and you are going out later? Omg man don't tell me you're a finally a couple!"

"Non, well at least not yet I hope to win him over but it seems I got competition."

Gilbert raised a brow. "_There's actually someone else after that stuffy bitter guy, well I guess there really is someone for everyone." _

"And who's that?" Gilbert asked curiously.

"I won't disclose that, I don't think it's right to say someone's feelings out loud especially if they don't have the courage to say them themselves."

"Well whoever it is can't possibly be much competition, right? I mean you have leverage with knowing him as long as you have and with all the teasing and arguing you do with him shows that you might as well be married. Haha. But best of luck though. "Gilbert said as he patted France's back and walked away to his own class.

_"I thought so too but it seems I got an uphill battle ahead of me."_

* * *

Alfred had ran as far as his feet could take him but with the sudden added weight of his heart he only got as far as the school garden which was covered with a cloak of snow as he let himself collapse.

The image as clear as it was a few moments ago, _France's hands on either side of the wall with a blushing Arthur in the middle with their lips intertwined intimately kissing each other._

"Arthur and France? How long…how long has that been going on and I've not known!" Alfred yelled slamming his fist to the snow covered ground.

What angered him even further was that smug expression France had on his face, as if he knowingly knew what Alfred was feeling, but that would be impossible he had never spoken to anyone about his feelings over Arthur, much less to France.

"_Unless…unless France knew I liked Arthur…?"_

And that's when it hit Alfred, it all made sense. That would explain those glances France would occasionally shoot Alfred when he was with Arthur. How France would sometimes get in the way of their plans of hanging out. To why France suddenly would be an asshole to him when he had obviously done nothing wrong.

"_But why would France care if Arthur and him were already a couple? Besides that why wouldn't they make it official I mean obviously no one knows they're together…_?"

"…Unless if they aren't a couple, that's got to be it!" Alfred happily yelled out.

"_I still got a chance; I still got a chance to win Arthur over. No way in hell I'm letting France win something that I feel is rightfully meant to be mine."_

Alfred stood up grabbing his bag from the floor and clenching the shoulder strap tightly. He had felt angry, heartbroken, and bitter, but now he was filled with a sense of resolve and the upmost amount of hope.

"Now the first thing I need to do is make up with Arthur over there argument the other day." He muttered to himself as he took off running towards the building where Arthur's office was at.

**I accept your challenge France; let's just see who wins this war of love.**

* * *

Things might heat up now, a war of love? Please review!


End file.
